1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting bulb, and more particularly, to a light emitting bulb, luminaries and illumination devices which use Light Emitting Diode (LED) as the lighting source.
2. Description of Related Art
LED is a special diode having P-type semiconductor and N-type semiconductor and generating spontaneous emitting of light which belongs to the UV zone, Infrared zone and visible light zone. Since LED has advantages of lower power consumption, long lifespan and high brightness, LED has been widely utilized in lighting devices such as traffic light, street lamp, flashlight, and backlight module of LCD or LED light bulb.
Since some LED bulbs are used to perform functions of color changing, brightness adjusting, electronic components are usually needed for switching power and adjusting brightness. As such, these LED bulb may not properly function mainly due to the lifespan of the most electronic components is shorter than that of LED component. Since the electronic components are usually installed inside the LED bulb and un-replaceable, the whole LED bulb has to be discarded when the electronic components are damaged. That will not only lead to waste of resources, but also make the product lifespan shorten.